Queen Victoria (Black Butler)
Although is a heroic character in Black Butler manga, Queen Victoria 'in the ''Black Butler first series anime is the villainous Heavy and the mastermind of Phantomhive Household's arson, and she takes responsible of Ciel Phantomhive's parents' murder. In the first series anime, she was served by the fallen angel Ash Landers instead of John Brown in manga and the third anime series Kuroshitsuji: Book of Circus. Biography Early Life Starting her reign on 20 of June, 1837, Victoria becomes the ruler of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland. However, a huge devastation overwhelms her when her beloved husband, Prince Albert, was killed by disease. She often cries in dismay when someone mentioned Prince Albert. In manga, Queen is friendly to Ciel. However, in anime, a fallen angel named Ash Landers was somehow became Queen's "White Butler" in some period of time. Ash (and his female counterpart Angela Blanc) helps Queen Victoria comes back to youth via sewing her together with Prince Albert's corpse, due to Queen's wish to stay forever with her dead husband. Later, Queen Victoria ordered Ash Landers/Angela Blanc to burn down the Phantomhive Household. That day is Ciel Phantomhive's ten-year-old birthday. The fallen angel orders its henchmen to kidnapped Ciel and burned a seal of beast on Ciel's stomach. Later, Ciel summoned a demon whom he named him Sebastian Michaelis and they escaped from the living hell. '''Note: In the manga, Queen Victoria was never involved in the arson of Phantomhive Household, and the true murderer is so far uncertain in manga arcs. Jack the Ripper Although not seen, Victoria has sent Ciel Phantomhive to investigate the matter of prostitutes being murdered on the streets. She is very disturbed by the killer's unconventional methods. Later, Ciel solves the Jack the Ripper case, and stamps out the murderer so that Victoria could be at ease. However, he has never informed her of Jack the Ripper's true identity. Curry Contest Manga Version Victoria, having been invited as a guest judge, arrives at the curry contest via a horse. As she comes to a stop, she tramples her aide, John Brown; albeit, he soon recovers and announces that the Queen has something to say, and helps her down from her horse. Victoria remarks that the show was exciting and the fragrance permeating throughout the entire room makes her feel nostalgic, as at a time she had curry with Prince Albert on White Island. Victoria then bursts into tears, reminded of her dead husband, and John impersonates Albert with a hand puppet in order to console her. Once she calms herself, Victoria states that she is allowed one vote since she was invited to be a judge. She gives the trophy to Sebastian Michaelis, and proclaims him the winner because of the curry bun's ability to be consumed by anyone without utensils (in this perspective, it takes even children—the future, as she calls them—into account). Victoria tells the dismayed Agni that she has also enjoyed his curry. Victoria later observes Soma making amends with Agni, and she is relieved. Ciel questions the reason behind her arrival, and she says that she came because she has not seen him in a while, as he only sends letters and never visits. Ciel answers that someone like him should not be seen around her, and she disagrees. She remarks that how despite his youth, he performs his duties so seriously just like his father. Then, she comments emotionally about her husband and breaks down crying, causing John to use his Albert puppet once again. Subsequently, Victoria prepares to leave, and informs Ciel that she will have the Grand Chamberlain's office send the authorization documents for the Royal Warrant soon. She departs on her horse, and Ciel reminds John to accompany her. Ciel later realizes that Victoria had John slip an envelope into his pocket; the said envelope contains a note and two tickets to the Noah's Ark Circus, as an investigative assignment. Anime version Coming Soon! Noah's Ark Circus Arc While not yet seen in this part of the storyline, it is shown that Ciel was sent to retrieve the kidnapped children, alive. However, he instead has Sebastian set Baron Kelvin's manor on fire, killing the children in the process. Some of her subordinates are seen watching the burning manor, having also been sent by the Queen. However, they were simply ordered to watch and report back. Phantomhive Manor Murder Case Arc Displeased with Ciel's failure to return to the children, she sends Charles Grey and Charles Phipps to deliver a request from her to Ciel. She asks that he hold a banquet and that he entertain a guest in two weeks time. However, she requests this not of the Queen's Watchdog, but of the nobleman Earl Ciel Phantomhive. In order to regain some of his former esteem, Ciel accepts the request and welcomes an unnamed writer into his home. It is later revealed that the murder of Georg von Siemens was all planned according to her wish as she wanted to eliminate a rival to England i.e. him. She had also planned a "punishment" for Ciel for failing to return the kidnapped children by framing him for the initial murder. Public School Victoria appears momentarily during June 4th, accompanied by her butlers John, Grey and Phipps. Later, when Ciel's investigation is finally done, he reports personally to Victoria, mentioning the resurrection of the dead. Victoria, even at first, already believes Ciel's words and comments that he should keep his nose sniffing around. After Ciel left, Victoria is seen with John Brown, she remarks her worries about moving corpses. she asks what would John do, and he replies that he would protect her in place of Albert. She then wonders if these monsters become their allies, and she thinks that it would be wonderful. Book of Doomsday Coming Soon Conspiracy and Revenge Coming Soon! Appearance In the manga, Victoria appears to be a strong and capable elderly woman. As she is inclined to fashion, she dons stylish clothing, to which Baldroy has expressed surprise about upon her first appearance. In the anime, however, Victoria is a small, sickly woman who always dresses in black; often, she wears a black veil that covers her face. When she removes the said veil, she appears to be a young girl with long, curly, and gray hair. She also has part of her late husband's flesh attached to her, which continues to rot and causes her to suffer daily pain. Personality In the manga, Victoria is a kind and considerate elderly woman. A prestigious leader, she has crafted the most brilliant time of Great Britain's history; as she is the political drive behind the idea of expanding the territories, Great Britain is coined as the empire on which the sun never sets. She is prominent in the fields of fashion at social events, and often leads the trends. Victoria is immensely popular and well-loved among her people. Victoria is a very virtuous individual, who greatly adheres to rectitude and good morals. She is constantly worried for the stability of regular society, and thus, she sends Ciel Phantomhive to help her subdue criminals. Victoria is still deeply in love with her deceased husband, Prince Albert, and she frequently needs to be cheered up by her aide, John Brown, who keeps a Prince Albert hand puppet. She also has a tendency to call Ciel "boy," as she says he will always be a cute little boy to her. Despite her somewhat odd tendencies, she has garnered a lot of respect from most characters. The anime's portrayal of her character is the polar opposite. Victoria speaks through her aide, Ash Landers, where she has him use the Royal we, and appears to be unable to function without his presence. When she does speak, she has a vision of destruction, similar to Angela Blanc, and describes a willingness to kill everything, including Ciel—and yet, she expects Ciel to remain loyal to her, and is surprised when he does not. In the anime, she also claims responsibility for his parents' deaths, as it was part of her vision to get rid of that which is "unclean." As a result of these psychotic desires, she has notably more enemies in the anime than in the manga. Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Friend of the hero Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Bigger Bads Category:Mastermind Category:Evil Ruler Category:Tragic Villain Category:Old Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Honorable Villains Category:Villains who have Died with Honor Category:The Heavy Category:Unseen Villains Category:God Wannabe Category:Fictionalized versions of true events Category:True Neutral Category:Kuroshitsuji villains Category:In love villains Category:Parents Category:Arsonists Category:Immortals Category:Military Villains Category:Incriminators Category:Villainesses Category:Recurring villain Category:Pawns Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Delusional